Karaoke Night
by XxLynChanxX
Summary: Jeanette never wanted to go to the club and see her ex, Alvin, but Brittany insisted. She also didnt want to sing with him, but Alvin insisted. Jeanette never imagined she would fall for him all over again. Song-Fic with the song 'Picture' by Kid Rock.


**Alvinette story with hints of Brittadore...not my usual story! Well, the Alvinette is normal for me, but the Brittadore not so much. Anyway, on with the story!**

"Brittany, I don't want to see Alvin. I'm dating Simon now, remember?" Jeanette protested as Brittany forced her to try on another dress.

"Jeanette, we both know you don't love Simon. Besides, I never told you to go see Alvin. I just said you should come out and do karaoke with us," Brittany pulled a beautiful purple dress from the wardrobe and beamed.

"This one is perfect!" she exclaimed, forcing it into Jeanette's paws. Jeanette sighed and slipped it on, tugging at the bottom hem. It was too short for her taste, but Brittany wouldn't let her change out of it. It was the dress she had worn on her first date with Alvin.

Jeanette tried to remember when she had given up on Alvin. About three days ago, Alvin had fought with her and stormed out of the house. The fight had been over Charlene, an ex of Alvin's, and last Jeanette heard, Alvin was with her again.

"Brittany, do I have to go?" Jeanette pleaded. Brittany nodded and a car honked from outside.

"Simon and Theodore are here!" Brittany cried, grabbing Jeanette's paw and pulling her outside. Simon was wearing a deep blue tux, Theodore a bright green. In the back seat, a Chipette with almost black fur was giggling and tracing the outline of Simon's stripes.

The girl turned, her eyes as dark as her hair, and smirked at Jeanette. She turned back to Simon's stripe so quickly, Jeanette thought she had imagined it.

"Who's that?" Brittany asked, sitting beside Theodore and wrapping her arms around his shoulders.

"Well, since I thought Jeanette wasn't coming, I invited her as my date tonight. Her name is J-Lynn. She's from the forest about 8 blocks from here. We met last weekend, when Dave took us camping." Simon explained.

"Are we meeting Alvin, Charlene, and Eleanor at the club?" Jeanette asked, sliding into the car and sitting as far from J-Lynn as possible.

"Alvin is meeting us, Eleanor had other arrangements and Charlene isn't coming because she's not in a singing mood. At least, that's how Alvin described it," Theodore said as Simon started the car.

"J-Lynn, I need you to stop so I don't kill us," Simon muttered. His tone was annoyed, but his eyes flashed with something that Jeanette couldn't place. J-Lynn settled back in the seat, shooting another smirk in Jeanette's direction.

~XoXo~

The club was loud, smoky, crowded and bright. The five chipmunks headed to the bar where a red clad chipmunk was already on what appeared to be his 4th drink. Jeanette ordered a cheap wine and Brittany got a martini to share with Theodore. Simon, being the designated driver, ordered a coke and J-Lynn got a mojito.

Within minutes, Brittany and Theodore were onstage singing some sappy duet, ending in a kiss that brought cheers from all around. J-Lynn and Simon went up next, choosing to sing a song that Jeanette recognized from Wicked.

"You wanna go next?" Alvin asked. Jeannette jumped. She had forgotten Alvin was there. Simon and J-Lynn finished their number and disappeared onto the dance floor with Brittany and Theodore.

"No thanks. I'm fine here." she said shortly. She had no intention of singing with someone who had left her to hook up with his ex.

"Oh c'mon Jenny. Brittany sang with her boyfriend, and Simon went up with his girlfriend..."

"She's not his girlfriend. I'm his girlfriend now."

"Really? Cuz where I'm sitting, it doesn't look like you're his girlfriend." Alvin pointed to the dance floor where Simon and J-Lynn were locked at the lips and hips. Jeanette's emotions went haywire at that point. She didn't know if she should scream or cry. Instead, she turned to Alvin.

"What did you plan on singing?"

"That's a good girl," Alvin smirked.

~XoXo~

Alvin tapped the introduction against his leg and stepped up to the mic. He glanced at Jeanette and began to sing.

Livin' my life in a slow hell  
Different girl every night at the hotel  
I ain't seen the sun shine in 3 damn days  
Been fuelin' up on cocaine and whisky  
Wish I had a good girl to miss me  
Lord I wonder if I'll ever change my ways  
I put your picture away  
Sat down and cried today  
I can't look at you while I'm lyin' next to her  
I put your picture away, sat down and cried today  
I can't look at you, while I'm lyin next to her

Jeanette bit her bottom lip. The look in Alvin's eyes was one she had seen so many times before. It was that look that made her fall for him in the first place. She took her mic and sang the next part of the song.

I called you last night in the hotel  
Everyone knows but they won't tell  
But their half hearted smiles tell me  
Somethin' just ain't right  
I been waitin' on you for a long time  
Fuelin' up on heartaches and cheap wine  
I ain't heard from you in 3 damn nights  
I put your picture away  
I wonder where you been  
I can't look at you while I'm lyin' next to him  
I put your picture away  
I wonder where you been  
I can't look at you while I'm lyin' next to him.

Alvin stepped forward and grabbed Jeanette's paw. Jeanette blushed, but held on tightly.

I saw you last night with an old friend. Jeanette sang, allowing Alvin to pull her closer.

It was the same ole same "how have you been". Alvin sang. Jeanette looked into his amber eyes, dying to kiss him again, but the music cued the next line and Alvin and Jeanette began to sing in unison, eyes locked on each other.

Since you been gone my worlds been dark & grey.

You reminded me of brighter days.

I hoped you were comin' home to stay  
I was headed to church

I was off to drink you away!

Jeanette pulled her mic towards her to join Alvin in the last verse of the song.

I thought about you for a long time  
Can't seem to get you off my mind  
I can't understand why we're living life this way  
I found your picture today  
I swear I'll change my ways  
I just called to say I want you to come back home  
I found your picture today  
I swear I'll change my ways  
I just called to say I want you to come back home  
I just called to say, I love you come back home.

Jeanette's purple eyes met Alvin's amber ones and she knew he still loved her as much as she loved him. The club cheered Alvin and Jeanette off the stage and the two headed onto the dance floor. The next song was a slow song, so Alvin held Jeanette close as they swayed back and forth.

"I miss you," Alvin said quietly.

"You had Charlene. She's waiting for you isn't she?"

"We broke up. I told her I didn't love her. That I was still in love with..."

"Don't say it." Jeanette said. She was afraid of being with Alvin. Last time, it ended in hurt.

"I'm in love with you!" Alvin said loudly, but the noise of the club covered it so only Jeanette could hear. Jeanette laid her head on Alvin's chest. She was in love with him too, but she couldn't say it. Not yet.

The music got upbeat again, so the chipmunks all headed back to the bar. J-Lynn was drunk and couldn't keep her lips away from Simon for longer than two seconds, and Brittany was eying Jeanette and Alvin.

"So you two together yet?" She asked, hiccupping slightly.

"Shut up Britt," Jeanette and Alvin said in unison. Theodore laughed and Brittany hiccupped in protest.

"Are either of you sober enough to drive?" Simon asked when J-Lynn ordered another drink. Jeanette nodded; she'd only drunken one cheap wine.

"Then I'm taking this lot home. Brittany can barely stand..."

"I resent that!" Brittany said, stumbling and falling into Theodore's lap.

"Like I said, she can't stand. That, and...well, you saw J-Lynn."

"No problems bro. Jeanette can drive me home," Alvin said, wrapping an arm over her shoulder. Jeanette stiffened, but relaxed as soon as Alvin began rubbing her shoulder.

Simon rounded up the other three chipmunks and they left the club, leaving Alvin and Jeanette alone.

"Wanna dance?" Alvin asked as a slow song came on again. Jeanette nodded and Alvin led her onto the dance floor. The two began dancing, Jeanette resting her head on his chest and remembering the years they had been together. The past few days without him had been torture, and she knew exactly what she wanted.

"Alvin," she began.

"Yeah Jenny?"

"I love you. Come back home?" she looked up at him and he smiled. He pressed his lips against hers, bringing back a new wave of memories. He pulled back and locked eyes with her.

"When can I move in?" he asked.

"Tonight." she said, leaning forward and letting her lips meet his.


End file.
